


Ancient

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danger, Horror, House Party, Kidnapping, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Strangers, Talking, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: You can't trust anyone these days...





	Ancient

Fucking bastards, both of them! Jared stumbles down the empty road, clutching his coat tightly. They ditched him at the party. Stephen and Milo. He doesn't have a phone to call them on, so he's doing his best to walk him. It would take him 45 minutes, maybe even an hour to get home at his current state. He had a couple drinks, but he's not too fucked up. The house was in the middle of the woods, well away from other houses.

He walks down the road for several more minutes until he sees the dim lights of a car behind him. Overjoyed, Jared turned around and stuck out his thumb, hoping to gain the driver's attention. The car slows down, and Jared cautiously approaches the driver's side. It's a blue pickup truck, and it only has two doors. The man rolls down his window, flashing a bright smile. He's handsome.

"Hi." Jared says. "I...need a little bit of help. I'm not a creep or anything, I promise..."

"It's no problem." The guy says, still smiling. "I'd feel awful if I didn't help you out. Hop in."

Jared thanks the man, and quickly hops into the car. He tells the man where to go, and he drives further down the path. Jared and the guy exchange names; he says his name is Jensen. What a weird name. It's not Jared's place to judge though, he hates his own middle name. Tristan. Bleh. As Jensen drives down the road, he tries making conversation.

"Where you coming from?"

"A party. My friends left me."

"Some friends."

Jared laughs softly. "Yeah, I know right? What brings you out here?"

"I'm...hunting." Jensen replies.

"What do you hunt?"

The older man turns to him with a grin. "Rabbits. Foxes. Small, adorable creatures. So vulnerable, yet so resourceful. I've got one in tow. Fun sport."

This talk of hunting makes Jared feel odd, a little queasy and slightly tired. For a moment, he closes his eyes, trying to keep away to listen to Jensen's majestic voice. But he soon fails, and ends up passing out in the truck. When he awakes again, he finds that he's still in the car. Jared shoots up, looking at Jensen. The man flashes him a grin again, all teeth.

"How long was I out?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Not long. Few minutes."

Jared looks out the window confused. This isnt familiar road, as a matter of fact, this is very unfamiliar. There are trees that surround them. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere."

"Thank you, uh, Jensen, for driving me, but you can just let me out anywhere."

"No."

That word has more power than anything Jared's ever heard before, and the way Jensen says it terrifies him. It shakes him to his core. His stomach clenches, and his hand immediately goes for the latch on the door. It doesn't budge. He tries to pry the latch open, but it does not work. Jensen laughs at his actions. It is truly unsettling his fast one man shows his true self.

Jared starts to plead with him, determined that this man is here to do him harm...or worse. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. I won't say anything if you just let me out. I never saw your face or heard your name. Please..."

"Jared, Jared, Jared..." Jensen says in a sing-song tone of voice. His eyes flash silver then back to their original color. "Of course you won't tell anyone. You're my pet now," He reaches over to caress Jared's cheek who turns away from him. Jensen chuckles menacingly. "My precious pet. You'll be mind forever."

"You're a...monster..."

"I'm much worse than that. Now, let's go home, shall we?"


End file.
